Resident Evil: Conspiracy X
by Japanaman
Summary: Leon Kennedy must survive the trip of his life and live with his newfound secret!


Resident Evil: Conspiracy X  
  
Taken From The Journal of Leon Kennedy  
  
Version 1.1  
  
A Fan Fic by Philip James Hanan  
  
a.k.a. "Japanaman" of FanFiction.Net  
  
  
  
It had been one month ago since the detonation of the bomb that stopped the nightmare in Raccoon City. Claire had left two weeks ago for London. I hadn't heard back from her since.  
  
We hitched a ride to the nearest city as soon as we escaped the labratory. I stayed behind while she went on to London to meet with her brother. From the notes I skimmed at the station, he sounded all right. We could use another arms like him. He must have been pretty amazing to stop the first virus from leaving the mansion. I read a bit about the incident before coming to Raccoon City, but I didn't pay much attention to the details. Now, I wish I had.  
  
My mind wandered every few minutes as I constantly reached for the phone. I grew weary.  
  
"What is taking her so long?!", I asked myself.  
  
I thought the best thing to do was to take a ship up to Beaver Park where I could get a flight to London. I wasn't about to miss out on the action, especially after what they did to Ada!!!  
  
I packed up my clothes, toothbrush, and other goods, and walked out the door of the old cabin I had been staying in. I turned the key and buried it under some dirt near an old rock. You can never be too careful these days. I'm a defender of others, but right now, I'm only protecting myself.  
  
I drove myself down the mountain's dusty trail to the harbor. An old, white bearded man with a whispy voice called me over. He asked me if I wanted a ride on his small cargo ship.  
  
"Yes.", I replied. I was anxious and prepared for this mission. I slid the handgun out of my holster and dropped a few more bullets in. I could never be too prepared.  
  
The old man scratched his whiskers and turned to me. "We leave in 20 minutes. You might want to grab a bite to eat at the diner. It's the last spot for food until the next docking station."  
  
I slowly walked into the diner. My mouth inhaled the dust in the air as I asked for a burger. I coughed and sat down on a stool. I sat silent for five minutes. The only waitress slid the plate over to me. I lifted up the bun to add ketchup, but the grotesque appearance somehow made me feel suddenly less hungry.  
  
"We gotta go, now!", the man said as he shouted to me.  
  
I left with a churning sensation in the pit of my stomach.  
  
"Get on board! You can help with the cargo!"  
  
I climbed up and stared at the load.  
  
"Where do you want it?", I asked.  
  
A sturdy, sullen man tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Move these to the back."  
  
I scooted some heavy crates to the other side of the ship.  
  
"Be careful with that stuff. It's expensive! Real glass tube and stuff!"  
  
For such an old ship, I couldn't believe they would be shipping anything valuable.  
  
"Let's move!", the old man shouted.  
  
We slowly departed. We couldn't have been moving faster than a car at 5 miles per hour. The crates slid back and forth from their positions. I had to put in my sweat to keep them from falling off the sides.  
  
I was worn out by dusk. They gave me a small room at the bottom of the ship. There was only a small dingy mattress on the floor, but I passed out before I could even complain. I woke up to a loud thud. I pushed the old, creeky door open and peered through the space. The crew was busy unloading the cargo.  
  
I smelled of the dusky scent that bellowed from the ship's wooden planks. I threw my shirt off and splashed a little river water on me. I felt better, but was still hungry. I slipped my shirt back on and then looked around for a place to eat.  
  
"Another diner.", I said to myself.  
  
At least it looked better than the last one. I strolled in and took a seat. I asked for a steak, but all I got was today's special; Red Hot Raccoon Chili. I actually wondered if there was raccoon in it. I paid the bill and headed out the door.  
  
I glanced down at my watch.  
  
"My flight should be taking off soon from the local hanger."  
  
I looked up from my watch and then noticed a strange man in a labcoat His cold eyes peered into mine.  
  
"Who are you?!", I shouted. The man quickly turned and dashed around the dark corner.  
  
As part of the late R.P.D., it was my job to investigate anything that appeared to be suspicious, so I dashed around the corner into the dark alley.  
  
The man dashed through the darkness with a sense of direction like a bat. I thought I had him at a dead end, but he found a door and left me in the dark. I jiggled the knob, but it wouldn't budge. It took a shot from my handgun to loosen it. A swift kick finished the job.  
  
The room inside was cramped. The only detail to the inside was a small elevator which led down. I knew there was just twenty minutes left until my departure, but I had to see what was going on. If this situation was as bad as the Umbrella run-ins, I knew it would be better to stay to take care of this problem than move on to London.  
  
After exiting the elevator, I walked down a long corridor, swiftly checking for any clues. I reached for another doorknob, but as I began to open the door, a sudden budge rocked it. A hideous tongue reached for me through the small slit between the wall and the door. A Licker!  
  
I backed up and it burst through, knocking the door off of its hinges. I rapidly fired the gun at its brain. It swiftly fell at my feet.  
  
I then reloaded and stepped through the doorway. I walked a few steps further when I saw a weary man stumbling towards me.  
  
  
  
"Please...leave....go...n..noww.....alll.....foooddddd.......fooooddddd..... ", he said and then laid his head up my shoulder.  
  
"What's going on?!", I strongly questioned."  
  
He glanced up at me with bloodshocked eyes and pale cheeks. Small traces of white hair frolicked from his head.  
  
The few teeth that were left in his skull were ready to set in. I held my gun close to his head, closed my eyes, and pulled the trigger.  
  
I hated that sound. Sounded like someone shoving an egg through a straw, only louder. I had hoped I would never have to do it again, even though I knew I expected as much.  
  
The carcus dropped. I noticed the same man out of a corner of my eye. His fingers flickered as he typed some password near a security door. I rushed toward him, but suddenly came to a hault as the decayed structures of the lost souls had started to notice me. I drew another gun hidden in my right pant leg. I rapidly fired both until their bullet-ridden bodies fell from their own miserable destruction. They had already died. Now, they could rest.  
  
Lit keys stood near the door. The LCD screen flashed the question, "What does every man have that no animal uses?" It required a four letter password. The only body parts that had three letters were arms and legs, but I knew that all animals, except snakes had legs. Arms didn't seem to make sense.....I loaded my handgun and then realized ARMS...No animal carries arms...It's one of the few differences between animals and humans. Only humans kill their own species and only with arms.  
  
Access was bestowed upon me. So was a Hunter. Its snarl screamed terror once again in my heart. I have had enough of being the hunted. I was going to hunt! I rolled under it as it leaped across the room and shot it in the back of the head. I was going to be the survivor!  
  
I rushed onward with the scenery only a blur in my mind. I was going to track that man all the way to him doom! Whoever he was, he was certainly an umbrella employee.  
  
I continuely raced through several rooms. It wasn't too difficult to break in. I guess since the labratory was hiddden underground, Umbrella didn't believe they needed to add difficulty to the matter.  
  
I came closer to the testing secion of the facility. Several computers lined the walls of this next room. I then approached a computer.  
  
It read, "Security release password please."  
  
A note was left by the computer. Stars shine in the north. Waves frolick in the south. The sun rises to a new day in the east and sets in.....  
  
I remembered that Chris seemed to mention several names in his journal. John....Ada.... Hmm....Names seemed to be familar as passwords in the Umbrella corporation.  
  
"Hmm....The sun sets in the west.... In West....Westin..."  
  
I typed it in.  
  
"Access granted."  
  
The electronic locks were released.  
  
The stench raced through the doorway as the door opened. The laboratory was filled with vile experiments and the death of the evils of humanity who created a doorway for destruction. Shk shk. Blam! Shk shk. Blam! Shk shk Blam! I used the shotgun that I picked up earlier and took them out one by one. They were once loyal Umbrella agents as marked on the rags of their labcoats.  
  
As I stared at the giant tubes in the next room, I noticed that the biological experiments looked familar. Their pale, grey exteriors haunted me. I remembered! The grey man. Or ex-man. I heard they were referred to as Mr. X. They were all exterminators of those like me, who dared to defy the Umbrella corporation.  
  
I don't know who helped me back at the train when I fought one for the very first time, but I'm forever grateful. It's too bad I don't have a rocket launcher now. The explosion would probably engulf us all, though.  
  
I pressed my hands against the glass tubes and looked up. I wondered if they were former humans gone awry. Suddenly, an alarm bleemed in my ear drums and the room vibrated. Dozens of test tubes shattered on the concrete floor. I dashed to the door, but it wouldn't budge. Debree must have fallen in front of it. Apparently, an employee had set up another bomb.  
  
"Where else could I turn to?", I asked myself.  
  
I noticed an oxygen tank connected to one of the large glass tubes. I backed up again the door and fired at its core. The explosion incinerated three Mr. Xs and knocked all the other tubes onto the floor. One tube's glass cracked as it hit the floor. The fluid quickly began to drain out, so I ran out the hole in the wall. I dashed down another corridor. I glanced behind me and noticed the tyrant was right behind me patiently storming towards me with its pompous walk. It knew it had me, but I didn't know that.  
  
I was backed against another wall. The wretched beast towered over me, blocking my only exit. His hands clinched me around the chest and tossed me through a concrete wall. I sure could use Ada to bandage me up. My legs temporarily gave out, so I was forced to wait for him. I painfully reached over, tearing a ligament in my leg as a reached for the shotgun. The beast was approaching. My heart pounded as did my head. My fingers trembled as I dropped a few shells in. I was going to stand my ground. I was sure it was my last chance to do so.  
  
I had to pray that this next shot could take him down. I pointed the shotgun directly at him as he came through the hole, but he continued fearlessly. I shouted and blew a hole directly through his forehead. His rotted brains came spilling out of his head. Apparently, they had the same weakness as the zombified employees, even though their intelligence and stamina was higher.  
  
I sat on the cold concrete for a few minutes until I could finally pull myself up. I found some bandages in a cabinet and wrapped them around my injury. I was going to get my revenge. Umbrella had already struck twice.  
  
"They would get theirs!!!", I thought.  
  
As I struggled to walk through the deceolet hallways, I witnessed the dozens of decayed bodies struggling to cling on to the last ounce of life left in their systems. I searched for any weapons dropped by any unsurviving Umbrella employees. A sub-machine gun hung out of a locker.  
  
"I remember this baby.... It saved my life in the labratory.", I said as I took it to my side.  
  
I loaded up on bullets and some medical herbs in found growing in a damp section of the lab's garden. I stormed the halls, still looking for the man that had led me on this da-- mess.  
  
Every room was hardly recognizable. Each had a stench of death which would have made a lesser man spew his lunch.  
  
I stopped to rest by the security desk near the experiment transportation area. I had the smell of dead meat in my nostrils long enough. I remember when I use to enjoy the smell of cooked cattle. It was American and wholesome. Now, the sight disgusted me.  
  
Whirrr!!! A bullet grazed my face.  
  
I quickly turned and saw the man clearly for the first time. His silver-rimmed spectacles shone in the overhead lights. His smile matched the Devil's. He probably was.  
  
"So.....you know all too well now, don't you?"  
  
He cocked his head back and took in the scent of the smoke from the gun.  
  
"You destroyed another labratory. Hmmm....I guess this is the third....But no matter. We have more... Of course- you won't get to see it....Ha ha ha ha ha!...."  
  
"You won't see the light of day!", I replied.  
  
His gun targeted me once again. I followed its path carefully.  
  
"Good-bye...Mr. Westin...."  
  
"Westin?", I replied.  
  
"You don't know yet, do you?" He cackled and pushed the right side of his glasses up with the tip of his gun.  
  
"Your father would have been proud...."  
  
"What do you know about my father? He died years ago!"  
  
"True. To your knowledge, anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?! Spit it out!"  
  
"Your father has been alive. Very alive. For a number of years now."  
  
"He has been working for us. You are a relative of a purely devoted Umbrella employee."  
  
"You're a liar! How do you expect me to believe you?!"  
  
"Look up the information yourself," he replied as he grinned.  
  
I logged into the security files. I skimmed through them completely unaware I would find what I actually feared.  
  
William. J Westin. My father. He had been an employee of the plant since the operation of the mansion branch.  
  
"You psychos! What did you do to him?!"  
  
"Oh, we just told him that his family....well....just might not survive very long anymore if he didn't join us....."  
  
"He was forced to work for you?! How dare you, you bas----!!!"  
  
"Ha ha ha...."  
  
I dove at him while he cocked back, laughing hysterically. His body pounded against the wall. His ribs snapped from the sudden impact.  
  
Crimson dripped out of his mouth.  
  
"So....I guess...I guess this is the ....end- huh?"  
  
"I'd like to kill you, but we need you as a witness.", I replied, trying to hold my finger back from pulling the trigger again.  
  
He grabbed a tube from his coat. He attached it to a needle.  
  
"Do you think you can fight me with that?", I asked.  
  
"It isn't for you, but for me....", he replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your father is very proud....", he replied as he stuck himself in a tender section of his arm.  
  
He passed out and dropped on the floor. I was wary. I remember how the creator of the G-Virus had stuck himself to exact his revenge. Was he doing the same? And was this man really my father? No! He couldn't be!  
  
"Bring it on, Tyrant!!!", I shouted.  
  
The man laughed as he began to sit up. He held himself as he rocked back and forth.  
  
"Look into my eyesssssss.....", he hissed. They were red; not just bloodshocked, but pure red.  
  
He held his right arm up... Tentacles began to sprout from it. I hadn't seen anything like this before.  
  
His fingers rotted to form claws. He stood up as his heart beat faster and faster; bigger...and...bigger.  
  
"Die, you young bas----!!!"  
  
He looked similar to the first Tyrant I fought, but even more hideous than any of Umbrella's former experiments.  
  
He dashed directly at me. I fought back with about a hundred bullets blazing per minute. I must have pierced that evil heart of his at least a hundred times, but he was persistent. I found a locker near security containing a grenade launcher and acid rounds. While he was trying to stand, I fired one off at him. He tripped over the rail and just barely grasped it with his tentacles. I couldn't just knock him around like Mr. X.  
  
I carried the launcher all the way to the building's exit before he caught up with me. The acid had eaten through his epidermis and was leaking out of him. I fired a fire round which engulfed his inner anatomy. I had picked up every round I could as this was my only weapon. An explosive round took out the walls so I could take of into the sewers. I ran for about a mile. My heart was throbbing. I could no longer take the pressure! I had to stop!  
  
My leg was bleeding into the water. Insects left their dim lights in a swarm and began to dig at me. I dashed through a long pipe which took me to a large waterfall; like the one in The Fugitive.  
  
I heard the Tyrant's groan echo in the pipe. I turned both directions, but froze when I saw the monster face-to-face once again. I had to jump! I just had one round left; a freeze round. I shot it at the Tyrant's feet and it froze the musky water around him. I jumped and dove under, while holding my breath for two minutes. My shirt ripped on the rocks below. I was freezing as I climbed up on land. My feet ached inside my boots. My teeth were frozen as well. I had no idea what happened to the Tyrant, but I felt safe for now. I breathed heavily and shiverred in the wind. I could no longer feel my toes. I slipped my shoes off and tried to stimulate myself. Death would surely catch me whether it was from the Tyrant or the wrath of Mother Nature.  
  
A loud groan echoed once again in the tunnel. I painfully stood and ran towards the nearest tree. I had no weapons. I had to create my own weapons to survive. I found a tree branch perfect for making a spear. I carved it using a flat-edged rock. It took a few minutes, but it was finally complete. My last stand against the Tyrant; my last stand against the Nemesis! He peered over the edge at me. He jumped and landed on land. His acid eaten, bullet ridden body raced towards me.  
  
I knew I had to rely on the power of my ownself, not the power of the weapons of destruction created by man. With rocks in my feet and bruises on my chest, I dived forward at his heart. A stake through the heart. Natural versus the unnatural. The Tyrant gasped in pain as it drove through him. He coughed, staggered, and then dropped off the higher ground into the river below. I was worried the disease in him would be carried in the stream but the blades in a nearby dam completely destroyed his body and filtered the disease. I watched as he was sucked in the fans and smiled a little. I stood, near-naked in the freezing outdoors. I had mastered the evil and it felt good.....If he really was my father, I was sickened.....I was off...off the the graves of the dead to see if my father was the living dead....Leon Kennedy or Leon Westin.....I was going to rid the world of Umbrella.....  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
